A Tenuous Line Between Love and Hate: The Plot
by PureUtterSin
Summary: Read the first chapter! It's mainly the summary of the story. The first real chapter will be posted when I finish it. Review are appreciated.


The Plot:

Draco Malfoy is the typical Pureblooded Slytherin. He thinks Purebloods are above all others and should be the only ones with the magical power. He doesn't believe that any non-Death Eaters should be roaming the Earth. All those who support the Order are a waste of space and blood. However, a particular girl attracts Draco's attention. Everything about Hermione Granger is perfect. Everything that is, except the fact she is an Order Supporting Gryffindor and a Mudblood to boot. Draco is at a lost. He doesn't know what to do. He likes this girl and wants to know more about her, but he also doesn't want to ruin his reputation.

So, Draco reacts the only way he knows how to. Unfortunately, it does him no good. He is as cruel to her as he is to everyone not in Slytherin. After some time, he learns to be nice to her... but that is only when he isn't around anybody who will use it to hurt his reputation.

Hermione Granger is just a typical Gryffindor. She loves to go out on adventures and is friendly toward most people. But like most Gryffindors, Hermione can't stand Slytherins... especially Draco Malfoy. At least, that's what she keeps trying to tell herself.

Hermione has a small crush on Draco, and she seriously means small. Draco is a real arrogant arse to everyone not in his house. If she truly has a crush on him, it's for all the wrong reasons. Hermione thinks he's incredibly sexy and that's about it. So she tries her hardest to ignore her attraction toward him. After all, she has her NEWTS to study for and everyone is under the false impression she's in a relationship with Victor Krum. So, Draco shouldn't really be a problem….right?

Harry Potter has been crushing on Luna Lovegood for the longest time. He hasn't done anything about it yet because he thought that she only thought of him as a friend. He doesn't want to look mental by asking her out and having Luna turn him down. So, he has just kept his mouth shut and his feelings locked up.

So, Harry loves Luna but Luna is dating someone else and Hermione knows all. She is Harry's best friend after all. Well, Draco knows something they don't and is stuck on what to do with the information. He can't talk to anyone about it or have someone help him with his "getting Hermione to like him" plan. He's almost positive she hates him. It would ruin his reputation if he asked for assistance. What information he has, however, happens to be knowledge that Luna Lovegood has a crush on Harry, so that could be an advantage...

Yes, Luna Lovegood has a crush on Harry Potter. She wants him more than anything, but there's one problem. She's dating Justin Finch-Fletchley. Harry is heartbroken about that, but he is trying to keep his hopes up...

Luna isn't the only one with two admirers. Draco, too, has two. Well, if you include Hermione in that. Pansy Parkinson is madly in love with Draco and Draco likes Pansy a lot. He and Pansy are best friends. Naturally they care a great deal about each other. They know everything there is to know about one another (except Pansy doesn't know about Draco's crush on a Gryffindor).

So Draco asked Pansy to be his girlfriend during the summer break and of course she agreed. Draco was really happy with Pansy. That was until he saw Hermione walk into the Great Hall the first night back at Hogwarts. She wasn't a bushy haired, bucked teeth girl anymore. She blossomed into an attractive young woman. Now, he doesn't know who he wants more. Pansy, who is his girlfriend and best friend, or Hermione, who would probably punch him again if she knew what he was thinking.

However, Pansy has her own little secret. While she is madly in love with Draco, she can't help the butterflies that appear in her stomach every time she sees Ronald Weasley. Even though he's a blood traitor, Pansy can't help it. They exchange glances in the hallways and candid smiles when no one is watching. If anyone saw these, they'd think Ron liked Pansy and they would be correct. However, he is still mad about Hermione. She is his perfect dream girl. One problem, she totally isn't into him and seriously unavailable.

Blaise Zabini, one of Draco Malfoy's three best friends, is head over heels for Mackenzie Sterling-Stone, a 5th year Slytherin and the last of the Slytherin Four. The Slytherin Four are Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, and Mackenzie Sterling-Stone naturally. Draco knows this and ended up telling Mackenzie. Even though he promised Blaise that he wouldn't, it just slipped one day.

That day Mackenzie admits to Draco that she likes Blaise and Draco is tempted to tell. He never does. When Mackenzie makes a death threat to keep his lips shut, there is no doubt she'll carry through with it. Blaise, however, has to settle as being Mackenzie's best friend because the fact is that she's currently dating Theodore Nott.

The Break-Down:

Hermione is attracted to Draco.  
Hermione can't stand his guts.  
Draco likes Hermione.  
Draco likes Pansy.  
Draco is dating Pansy.  
Pansy loves Draco.  
Pansy is attracted to Ron.  
Ron is attracted to Pansy.  
Ron loves Hermione.  
Harry loves Luna.  
Luna loves Harry.  
Luna is dating Justin.  
Blaise is madly in love with Mackenzie.  
Mackenzie loves Blaise but clueless about it.  
Mackenzie is dating Theodore.

Also, some other important things that could help...

Cedric Diggory never died. He simply left for awhile and came back to finish up his seventh year at Hogwarts. Fred Weasley and George Weasley also came back to finish their year at Hogwarts.


End file.
